Such a cutting edge, known from EP 0 292 264 B1 (corresponding to DE 38 54 408 T2), is made of steel in a single piece and has cutting teeth protruding radially beyond an outer periphery and in the direction of its longitudinal axis. This tool is designed for machining wood and is furthermore only suitable for that.
Another milling tool of the generic type is known from DE 199 29 201 C1, in which a set of cutting teeth worked in a single piece from a hard metal ring is attached to a steel support. This milling tool is suitable for machining any materials that are no harder than the material of the cutting elements, both on fixed machines and on angle grinders.
A milling tool is known from U.S. 2014/0010606 A1, which has a disk-shaped supporting body with radially protruding and replaceable cutting elements at the outer periphery. This milling tool is designed for cutting slots in workpieces.